Devilman of Canterlot City
by jboy44
Summary: The human Flash sentry, guitarist nice guy all around a loveable nobody, that you either liked or dislike, nothing really special apart him other then how he some how had a princess as date to a dance. That is all about to change his noble pure heart will Allow him to survive, this mess he got himself in, but that will be the last act of said pure heart, and the start of devilman.


Flash Sentry was out in the forest at some Party drinking something, one of the teens having gotten a hold of bear.

the Teenagers sighed as he took a drink, "Sunset moving on, and I'm stuck looking at the princess counterpart reminding me of the one that got away. Who am I kidding how is a teen guitarist with a muscle car good enough for a princess?" He said sadly.

That is when he heard a scream and in a drunken moment got up to go see what it was and his eyes widen as he backed up at what he saw it looked like a skinless human with two heads each with a side ways mouth eating a corpse.

Flash covered his mouth to hold back a scream as he turned green and backed up and fell his back to a tree. He heard more screams as more monsters came out of the woods his eyes widening as they looked at him laughing.

One that looked like a skeleton fused into armor laughed at him, "Look one human who didn't lose his reason and become possessed yet! Should we kill him? Of drive him crazy so Amon can get a new body now?"

A demon who's face was on it's chest with mantis arms and two goat legs moved the faceless head on his neck and said, "Drive him crazy! You know how Amon hates to wait!"

Flash screamed as one of the Demons grabbed him and roared in his face and turned him around and laughed, "Ok every demon line up! Take a hit then get in back! Nothing important! Don't want Amon getting damaged goods!"

The forest then start to echo with Flash Sentry's screams of pain!

Flash Sentry found himself deep in side his mind screaming in pain in a black void when he turned to see a large demon with furr covered black lower body that had talons and a tail his upper body was red he had black bat wings that where larger his arms form the elbow down where covered in black fur and had clawed fingers and an elbow spike.

His head had bat like wings and horns that appeared to be fused into his eye brows his eyes pure yellow and glowing with out a soul!

Flash shivered he couldn't run he was in his own mind he couldn't run he was stock as the demon slowly walked towards him and he got up crying and screaming, "NO NO NO! THIS IS MY BODY YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"

the demon laughed as he got closer and said, "I am Amon the demon even lady Satan fears! You think you have the will power to over take me you are wrong!" he then reached out with his claw only for a light to shine form Flash, as he saw the image of a purple girl with wings in what looked like a prom dress standing behind Flash.

Amon covered his eyes as the light covered him, "PURE HEART HOW IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE! IT BURNS!" In a moment Amon was consumed by the Light and turned into a ball of light held by the purple girl.

Flash looked to the girl shining and transparent and he muttered, "Princess!" the ghostly image of the princess he fell in love with then smashed the orb into his chest making him scream!

In the outside world a beaten and Bloody flash screamed as the demon holding him was forced to let go of him as wings sprout form his back.

the Demon's broke apart as Flash's body altered to matched Amon's but he kept his normal eyes and skin color and he kept his body frame, his horns bat wing ears and now black hair seemed to all mix giving the image of some kind of helmet, he roared as black lines came form under his eyes kind of looking like tear marks as his two scars formed on his chest, they where straight lines form here his wings came from.

Flash looked at himself horror and confusion would be clear if knew how to express his emotions with his new face, he couldn't even figure out how to speak so he just roared.

One of the demons walked up to him as he said, "Welcome back Amon!" in a moment Flash growled in rage and slashed the demon chest with one claw before running the other into his chest and pulling out a heart and crushing it!

The demon fell over dead as the other demons moved back the one with two heads saying, "Amon's angry! We took so long everydemon run for your lives!" As they ran Flash roared making a wave of fire explode form him starting a forest fire as the demons ran some becoming trapped under trees as they turned and fell form the heat of the fell fire.

Flash opened his wing and flow forward grabbing the heads of the two head demon and ripping them both off, he growled as he crushed them his mind struggling to make sense of it but then he noticed his wings he was the only monster with wings!"

He then flow up higher watching the ragign inferno of hell fire spread to all of the forest trees falling trapping demons, so he flow down and land behind a group of three demons.

HE spotted the mantis armed demons and in a moment ran ripping his arms off and throwing them the mantis blades slashing his two friends in half.

the armless demon screamed and horror as he turned just in time for Flash's arm spikes to turn to swords and with one twist of his body those swords had slashed the armless demon in half.

At with point Flash smiled he was making sounds nightmarish sounds that start to sound more and more like words as he sniffed and followed the scent he picked up to, to demon that looked like a yeti with a girls head on top of it's normal head and he stepped on her head crushing it killing it as he said, "you..killed everyone… I kill you…all of you!"

He then flapped his wings and looked down at the raging in inferno below he spotted demons running around on fire spreading the flames they where all going to die!

that is when he landed on a flaming tree branch the flames not doing anything to him as he listened into the screams of the dying burning doomed demons trapped within the blae. "I monster…" He was clearly struggling to speak.

Flash looked at his claws covered in blood, "..even among monsters..I… devil…cursed..with a…man's…soul." He seemed to tear up as he roared in sorrow at what he had become as the tree fell over.

He simple jumped off spreading his wings to hover as he roared loudly so loud it echoed through the blazing forest into town, where humans where hearing it stopping and looking panicked by the roar of a monster! After all in a town where magic is real for all they knew it could be a real life demon.

How they hoped they where not right in that guess.

By morning the forest was burned to the point it was a field of ash, with some burned wood under the Ashe.

Firefighters where looking around when one of them found a human Flash sentry beaten bloody slashed up covered in nothing but Ash and burn marks he was past out but breathing as the fighter called out, "We found a survivor!"

After the next week news of the monster's roar the fire and Flash being the only one found alive flooded the minds of the people and the local news.

The media wanting to know what Flash Knew but he kept lying saying he couldn't remember.

When he was finally released Flash walked out in a black hoody black jeans and black shoes his hood up to try and hide his face with had thin scars running down his eyes even in human form.

He sighed, " I don't know what's worst the news hounds or having to reopen my wounds so it looked like I was healing like a human!" he then muttered to himself, "I'm a devil with a man's soul, devilman… I like it!" He put his hands in his pockets.

When he felt some one touch his shoulder and he span around quickly out of reflex grabbing the person by the neck and pinning them to a near by wall but his eyes widen and he let go and jumped back when he saw it was Sunset, "I'm so sorry sunset!"

Sunset rubbed her neck a little and coughed saying, "It's ok you clearly survived a monster attack! With is why I'm here!"

Flash growled as his eyes flashed red for a moment making Sunset blink in shock as he caught the moment they where red, "Sunset in honor of our past relationship I'll warn you! Stop digging into this! I'll tell you it wasn't Equestrian magic involved in this! So it's no of you or your friends business!" He sounded aggressive.

Sunset took a step back and her eyes widen at Flash, "what ever you've been through affect you! Look I knew you escaped for a monster just let me help!" she then reached out to touch his face but he grabbed her hand making her eyes widen his hand was a fur covered claw.

Flash made his hand return to normal as he looked the wide eyed Sunset in the eye and whispered to her, "I was the monster that was roaring!" he then breath out making a small buff of flames come out for a second.

Sunset's eyes widen as she was now struggling to get free, "it doesn't have to be like this Flash! I can talk to princess Twilight and get the elements and we can zap this out of you like they did for me!"

Flash sighed and looked at her and coldly said, "That's the thing Sunset a curse is only a curse if you want it! I like what I've become! I love being a monster among monsters!" Sunset's eyes widen as he pulled her closer and whispered, "and sense you don't want to warning I'll tell you this I wasn't the only one who turned into a monster out there I'm just the only one unlucky enough to be cursed with having kept there soul!" He then pushed her away making the scared unicorn in human flesh hit the ground butt first.

Flash put his hood up and turned away walking humming a childing tune to himself.

Sunset's eyes widen as she got up and said, "what happened to you!" she sound scared.

Later on Sunset was with Human Twilight, Fluttershy Rainbow dash, Applejack, Pinkie pie and Rarity all dressed in matching Black sweaters pants shoes and hats as they followed flash down the street at night!

Flash came to what looked ware house with the door open, and what like a group of men in trench coats. He stepped in and they surrounded him as he smirked and said, "What can I do for you all!"

one of them called out, 'How could you do this Amon!?"

Flash rolled his eyes and said, "Sorry Amon isn't in the driver seat please leave a message and I'll pass it along ot him in my nightmares!"

one of the others growled as he burst out of his trench coat revealing a large purple monster it had two eyes on it's chest a pruple furred wasp head, long thin three fingered hands, two fur covered lizard like legs and a long tail it stood twice as tall as a man!"

the seven watching girls' eyes widen and covered through mouths to hold back there screams as they watched the others in trench coats burst out as monsters!

then they watched as Flash once more became Devilman and used his tail to close the warehouse door.

The girls eyes widen in horror as they heard screams of agony and spotted Blood pouring out form the door.

Fluttershy looked like she was about to faint.

then the door opened and Flash as his human self but keeping his demonic lower body and wings stepped out and flow off leaving the girls to gaze at the mutilated remains of monsters in side slowly morphing back into human shape as time passed.

Fluttershy then fainted, as the other girls eyes widen in horror!

At with point Twilight said, "I'm sure Equestria can get use to two of the six of us, as I'm sure we could all get use to hooves."

Sunset nodded and said, "I think you maybe right but let's try to make that plan be. We still have to figure out what's going on and try to save this world!"

Rarity was wide eyed In horror, "I do so hate being the heroes some time!"

Rainbow looked green as she said, "I think the apocalypse is ending that's what's going on! After all those be demons!"

Pinkie pie's hair went flat as she nodded and said, "We are all going to die!"

Applejack was shaking as she added, "Ah gots to go change my pants now!"

the end?


End file.
